


A Date in Central Park

by fallupmagic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little angst, Boats, Comfort, Competition, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Rollerblades, Set after HoO, Their first regular date since percy was taken, hot dogs, repressed feelings finally surfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallupmagic/pseuds/fallupmagic
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and now that things have settled, Percy and Annabeth finally have a little time to themselves. They've gone to Central Park for a lazy day, doing what they want, and to just be together. And it's good! Yet, whenever they get caught up in a moment, Annabeth finds herself staring at Percy and a feeling washes over her that she just can't place, or rather, she keeps postponing dealing with these emotions in order to fully immerse herself in her time alone with Percy.Despite Annabeth's brief moments of melancholy, this is turning out to be one of their best dates yet.





	A Date in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> This is my second Percabeth fic and I have been working on it intermittently for a while now. This story should have three to four chapters. It changes as I write. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, this is set after the events of HoO.
> 
> I hope you like it! Kudos and/or comment if you like, I'd really like to know what you think!

 

It was just after two in the afternoon, and Percy and Annabeth were resting at the Jackson-Blofis apartment. Percy was in the shower and Annabeth sat on the couch in the living room with her legs tucked beside her, all wrapped up in a soft, warm blanket.

 

The two had just come back from a date in Central Park. It had been a while since they had been able to go out just the two of them and enjoy each other’s company, like any regular couple might, without ill-timed interruptions from family, godly or otherwise, or friends.  

 

Their date was rather eventful almost like they were trying to make up for lost time, though ultimately, they were both thrilled to finally have nothing to do; no school, no chores, no quests, and no one to stop them. Things were finally getting back to normal . . . almost.

 

When they arrived at the park they were both excited. They wanted to do something fast and fun, so Percy rented them both rollerblades for the hour. The second they both were strapped in, Annabeth took off leaving a stunned Percy just staring after her. She was about seven meters ahead when she turned around to give him a look with haughty, laughing eyes, and a playful smirk that seemed to say _‘I dare you to catch me, Seaweed Brain . . . if you can.’_ That look was all it took for him to unfreeze and shove off as fast as possible and begin pursuit of his brilliant girlfriend, as her now very audible laughter floated back to him.

 

The sound only spurred him on, and so, he may or may not have used his rather non-practiced “earthshaker” gift to create slope in the pavement, just large enough to be able to give him some air. When Annabeth felt the rumble, she looked back only to find Percy in the air and coming straight at her.

 

Her eyes had widened in shock just before he landed less than two feet behind her. He used the momentum to push himself forward, reaching out his arm and clutching it around her waist. The force of their contact had caused them to spin, or otherwise topple over each other. They made three full turns with Annabeth wrapped in Percy’s arms from behind, while he laughed and she cried “cheater.”

 

“You know, I take offense to that title seeing as it’s coming from the original cheater,” he said after they stopped spinning and continued forward with Percy pressed against her back and his hands on her hips, while Annabeth rested her hands on his biceps behind her.

 

“I did no such thing. It’s not my fault you were too slow and resorted to rearranging the geography of the park just to beat your girlfriend in a friendly race, unfairly, I might add,” she replied calmly, amusement tinged in her voice.

 

“Excuse me?” Percy said indignantly. “You started this race, a race, I might point out, I didn’t even know was happening, until I looked up to find said girlfriend fifty feet ahead of me, taunting me to come after her.”

 

Annabeth spun around then and started skating backwards, a gleam in her eye leaving Percy waiting in slightly frightful anticipation.

 

“I told you I wasn’t going to make this easy for you, didn’t I?” She retorted with the raise of her brows and smirk on her lips.

 

“Oh no, you did. But, if being a Cheater McCheaterson is what you meant by not making it easy, then two can play at that game.”

 

Before she had time to quip back, he was already skating past her leaving a sinister giggle in his wake.

 

Annabeth started after him; a broad smile and laughing eyes lighting up her face as she looked at his back figure. However, she’d only traveled a dozen or so strides, before her pace slowed and her face sombered.

 

“Annabeth,” Percy called from out of sight just around the bend. She shook her head. Her smile back as she picked up speed to find him.

 

“Annabeth,” her called again. “You know, this is exactly why the Yankees are losing to the Mets right now.” He continued just as she was rounding the corner and into his line of sight. “They’re all talk and no action.”

 

“All talk, no action, is it?” As she drew near she did something he never expected; she swiped his legs out from underneath him. He grunted as he landed on his back.

 

“This is so not P&E.” Percy muttered.

 

“Aw, Seaweed Brain,” she said sweetly as she kneeled next to him, bringing her face mere inches away from his, starring directly into his waiting sea-green eyes. They were like her kryptonite, they made her weak, but luckily she was a demigod, not a Kryptonian, so she was able to keep her focus. “You should know by now; the Yankees _always_ come out as the victor in the end.”

 

She hovered just above his lips. A gentle breeze was all that it would take to push her forward and complete the distance, her hands on his chest, gently caressing his pecs. Their breaths mingling, just moments away from satisfaction, yet neither moved, waiting for the other to close the last few centimeters between them.

 

Percy’s eyes flickered down to her lips, just about to be the one to break, before Annabeth smiled and pushed herself up, a devious smirk playing at her lips. He just stared up at her with a longing fire burning in his eyes as he released a slow sigh. It was the exact look she was aiming to rise from him.

 

It killed her just as much to leave him hanging and she knew it was going to come back to get her in the very near future, but that was just what she was counting on. Their teasing made the main event all the more _exciting_.

 

Besides it was against her nature to lose. She never lost. Not even to Percy; especially not even to Percy.

 

Annabeth offered her hands and pulled him up. Lacing their fingers together, he crowded her and leaned down bringing his mouth to her ear. “Are you hungry, Annabeth?” he voiced lowly, making her bite her lip to silence the moan working it way up her throat.

 

Then he pulled back and as calm and innocently as if nothing just happened, he continued, “we still have about 45 minutes left to skate, so how about we skate some more and then get some hot dogs?”

 

She took a breath. If he could do calm, she could do calm better. Hubris or not, she would be the victor in their game. She wanted to make him as shell shocked (haha get it, _shell_ -shocked, Poseidon . . . oh gods, his puns were rubbing off on her . . . where was she again? Right.). She wanted to make him as shell-shocked as she was when he kissed before the fight with Gaea at the place where their parents’ rivalry started.

 

She let go of one of his hands.

 

“Let’s go, then.” She replied with a soft smile. Tugging his left hand forward as she pushed off.

 

They continued like that for the next 45 minutes, alternating between languidly skating around the park hand-in-hand and having short races like before. Before they knew it, their time had passed and they were due to turn in their rollerblades, and a peaceful silence resting between them.

 

Luckily, they were near the rental stand, so they took their time skating back, enjoying the breeze blowing past them as they skated, the other’s hand laced in their own.

 

Annabeth looked next to her at Percy, at his face so at ease and a small relaxed smile at his lips. Her heart twinged painfully for a moment and then they were back at the rental stand removing their skates and getting their own shoes back. Now was not the time for her thoughts to run loose. So, she reigned them in and focused back on the present and the blissful moment it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to try to finish chapter 2 soon~


End file.
